Many ones
by Ilovewrite
Summary: A collection of flashfic about Monica and Chandler first step in their relationship from season 5. RATING VARIABLE. Chapter one, "The one with the no London rule" sneak peek: ‹‹So you don't think this is a mess?››. She nodded ‹‹Maybe a little bit››.


Many ones, chapter 1:

The one with the no London rule.

The moment Chandler came back into her apartment Monica stopped thinking about all the possible negative consequences of their actions and pulled herself closed to him. They kissed and kissed, with no interruption, not even when they reached the bedroom and Chandler closed the door behind his back; then they quickly undressed each other, and fell on the bed. Two days before, in London, they didn't know what to expect from that crazy night of emotionality and drunkenness, but in that moment they were conscious and excited. The way Chandler caressed her neck, her breasts, her hips made Monica regret all the moments wasted in not doing it so much to forget she was having sex with her bestfriend, that Joey could have knocked any moments, that Phoebe could come back to. Minutes passed, and kiss after kiss, moan after moan, that afternoon suddenly turned on an evening and only moonlight illuminated the room, and they fell asleep. Lately, Monica opened her eyes turned her face to Chandler, who was awake too.

‹‹Ehi›› she blinked ‹‹How long I've been sleeping?››.

‹‹A thousand years›› he replayed; she chuckled and stretched.

‹‹I'm sorry but…I'm so tired…›› she murmured.

‹‹ That's okay, it's all London time's fault. It confuses you, it balls you up, it just sucks…›› he said, and Monica frowned. Were those his feelings? Did he really consider all of that a mess?

Chandler probably noticed her worry, and he quickly sat up ‹‹No, no, no, no, no. I meant…not our London time ›› he almost screamed ‹‹ I meant the time zone, that really sucks, but this… ›› he alternately pointed at her and himself ‹‹This, this, this is absolutely not bad or a mess…›› he mumbled and Monica almost felt guilty for causing his panic.

‹‹Woa woa calm down, calm down›› she sat up too and gave him a soft kiss ‹‹I'm really tired because off London time..zone and so I misunderstood››.

‹‹Oh... How much idiot do I look like?›› he asked awkward.

She laughed and rest her head on his shoulder ‹‹ How much idiot do I look like? ››.

‹‹You're beautiful and hot, so it doesn't count for you›› he answered caressing her shoulder.

They stayed in that position for a while, until Chandler interrupted the silence: ‹‹So you don't think this is a mess?››.

She nodded ‹‹Maybe a little bit››.

‹‹But..we've always been a little bit messed up, so it's not that bad›› he answered back.

She took a breath ‹‹Okay, but first, we have to establish rules›› clapping her hands like she did when she was in organization mood.

‹‹My only propose is to change the no New York rule into a no London rule, so we can do whatever we want here but not there›› he claimed.

She rolled her eyes ‹‹I mean…we need to be careful with the other. I thinks it's better to leave them out of this››.

‹‹Of course, especially Ross and Joey›› he added.

‹‹No time for jokes!›› she scolded ‹‹I'm serious. I don't know how Ross would react given what he's going through››.

‹‹Sorry. The truth is…I'm worried too and you know irony is my way to…anyway, I agree, this has to stay between two us. Despite the fact I have no idea what are we doing…I don't care. I haven't felt like this for…I can't even remember››.

Monica smiled ‹‹Me neither›› even if that was a lie, because she knew exactly the last time she felt like this, and that was with Richard. But with Chandler, it was even better and not only sexually (and she thanked herself for teaching him all of those things about female body): the way he looked at her, he touched her, he kissed her made Monica felt so desired and at the same time protected in a way she didn't even think it was possible.

She was going to kiss him, when they heard someone knocking at the opening door.

‹‹Mon, are you there?›› Joey asked.

Monica and Chandler stared, then she stand up and run toward the door to lock it.

‹‹Ye..yes, yes but I can't open you because I'm naked›› she replied.

‹‹Oh…cool›› he chuckled.

‹‹I just took a shower Joey››.

‹‹Oh well, then I guess Chandler is not there››.

She swallowed ‹‹You don't even have to ask..did you check into his room?›› she asked and then she suddenly bit her lip for the silly question.

‹‹Oh right, I should have to. Anyway, if you see him, say I have that blondie chick unfinished business and I won't probably come back home tonight›› he said in his usual Joey's tone.

‹‹All the night out?›› she smile, trying to hide the enthusiasm in her voice.

‹‹If anything goes well…bye babe!››.

‹‹Bye›› she replied with satisfaction, then she saw Chandler getting out of her room all dressed.

Monica looked at him truly disappointed ‹‹You didn't hear he'll stay all night away?››.

‹‹Yeah, but the blondie unfinished business is a little insane. She called before our journey to London telling me to tell him she would cut off his penis if she ever saw him again, so I have to stop him›› he explained before taking her face into his hand and gave her kiss.

‹‹Good point›› she agreed ‹‹Go save our damsel in distress. And perhaps…I'll see you later?›› she whispered.

‹‹I can't wait for it›› he smiled, and got off to warn his friend.

NoA

I unfortunately don't own Chandler and Monica, but I love them so much that I have to write something about them and the first steps of their relationship. This flash is set after Mondler's first kiss in S05E01; the following 2 or 3 will tell about the time between this episode and S05E02. I'm not sure about how long this collection will be or the frequency of the updates, but I promess I'll add something as soon as I can.

I also would like you to give me some advice about writing, since I'm not English mother tongue. Any help and suggestion will be appreciated! :D


End file.
